


Crashing Waves

by Aquariaire



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquariaire/pseuds/Aquariaire
Summary: (Finnick Love Story) [Reader X Finnick] In this tale of two lovers the reader gets thrown back into the 75th Quarter Quell Hunger Games! Now she must struggle against her worst fear, but without her beloved friend.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 

"ATTENTION ALL TRIBUTES IT APPEARS THERE IS A SLIGHT CHANGE TO THE RULES. WE ARE NOW ALLOWING ONLY MALE VICTORS. THANK YOU." 

[Y/N] [L/N] stood there speechless. "What is going on?" she looked around for any of the tributes, "Why is this happening, it's not fair!" [Y/N] ran to the nearest tree and climbed to the very top to see if she could find a safe point to regroup her feelings and strategies. "There," she pointed to a spot in the wooded area where no one has seemed to ever go. 

"There is only 4 of us left," she thought to herself, "Two from District 1, one from District 2 and me." District 4 is my home and I have been chosen for the 64th Hunger Games. [Y/N] sat there for a good 10 minutes before she realized how eerily quiet it was. Flooosh. A flock of birds flew away and that was her warning sign that someone was nearby. AHHHH! 

Gage ran with quick pace towards me with a sword in his hand. You take out [preferred weapon] and kill him finally. He once stood in your way now it is time to change the rules of the games. 

[Y/N] pants as she nears the end of the games. "okay there is only two of us l-" A canon was shot and your blood froze.

Daario killed Lidia! Now it was down to Districts 2 and 4. Male v. Female! 

History is about to be made. [Y/N] now has to show President Snow what she is really made of. She descends to the very beginning of the games to make herself look vulnerable and obvious. "I'm ready" she breathed 

Noises were being made throughout the forest as if he was everywhere! She looked around hysterically for him but nowhere in sight! NO THIS CAN'T BE HOW IT ENDS!

[Y/N] turns to meet Daario face to face before---


	2. Seashells

Ahhh! [Y/N] looked around and noticed she was still in bed. oh, it's just a nightmare again. She will never be able to escape those memories. 

[Y/N] sprang out of bed when she remembered she had to go meet Finnick outside! "Oh no, he's going to leave me behind again!" She quickly tossed on her beautiful light blue dress with pink flowers on over her black bikini. 

She quickly ran out skipping breakfast. " [Y/N] darling are you going to miss breakfast again for that foolish boy?" Her mother rang behind her. "Mother he is not foolish and he is my best friend!" She kept at a fast pace making sure he didn't leave her again. "Ahh, there you are." A few paces away was Finnick Odair her longtime childhood friend. "Wait Finnick I'm coming!" 

He looked over his shoulder to give her a cheesy smile. "Come on you woke up late so now you gotta run to me!" He exclaimed. [Y/N] began to sprint to Finnick. To his surprise, she caught up really quick! "Hey wait now I gotta catch up" He laughed

His laughter is the cure for my uncertainty always. I couldn't help but giggle myself to his contagious laugh! "Ha, I beat you this time Finny!". His face turned serious and just looked at me. "What? Did I say something wrong?" then all of a sudden he came crashing into me and we both crashed to the ground in laughter. 

"Come on Finnick you promised." I looked at him seriously as he got up. "Alright, then let's get serious." He pulled off his shirt and took off his pants.

sam-claflin-shirtless-at-the-b

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He coaxed. I smirked at his seductive tone of voice. As I sprang up to my original balance I began to undo my dress and pull it over my head to reveal a simple black bikini. 

www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.o...

"Um, Finnick? Stop Staring!" I yelled my face turning pink. 

"Haha, I'm not staring just intently listening." He smiled

"I wasn't saying anything" My eyebrows rose. "Oh well I was just lost in a daze," he said in a teasing tone. 

"So are we going to do this or what?" I smirked

"Alright fish girl lets do this" He smirked back

"Don't call me that Finny!" I exclaimed

He smiled before finally making a splash in the river and soon after I followed.


	3. Chosen Fate

I sat there listening to his panting as we caught our breaths.

"So fishy what did you think?" He smirked 

I gave him the look and replied with a smile. "So I take it that you liked it huh?" Finnick stared at me for a while. As he did so I felt myself heat up with nervousness. 

"You know [Y/N] a skill like that isn't easy to learn overnight." Finnick gave me a serious yet caring look as if he didn't want me to keep learning this technique. 

"Finnick are you afraid of something that you are not telling me?" 

He nonchalantly smiled, "Course not silly!" He pats me like I was some child. 

"You know Finnick I don't like when you hide things from me," I couldn't help it but I felt tears begin to sting my eyes, "We're supposed to be best friends and tell each other everything even if-" 

Finnick crashed his lips into mine before I could finish my sentence. The sudden sensation of his wild action made my heart spring from my chest! 

"Why Finnick? " I breathed. He cupped my face in his warm hands. "Because I care about you [Y/N], you are everything for me." 

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Darling!" My mother chimed, "You need to awaken President Snow will be here in an hour!"

I jerked awake when President Snow's name was mentioned. What could he want? I thought. 

Fearing that my mother would dress me in her usual outfits I got up as quickly as possible to find something that suits me instead of looking like a doll. 

"There that should do it!" I can't believe I sound like I'm excited about this whole thing. 

"He's here!" The maid exclaimed 

Oh no my stomach just got this terrible twisting feeling like he wants something specific from me.

"Hello [Y/N] my dear, it has been awhile." He said with a devious smile. "Hello President Snow it is a plea-" He quietly shushed me, "Let's skip the sincere introductions and get down to the real business shall we?" 

I gulped not prepared to hear the news. "Now why don't you take a seat and lets talk." As I walked over to the chair I noticed two peacekeepers standing in the doorway in case I tried to run away.

"[Y/N] I have a favor to ask of you."

 

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The lurid vision of our conversation kept replaying over and over again. Why must I leave?

The rest of the evening I waited outside of Finnick's doorsteps while my thoughts kept spinning around the words move away. "Hey [Y/N], how long have you been out here?"

I was still lost in thought before getting torn out of the "train". "[Y/N]!" He read my expression and immediately took my hand.

"Where are we going Fin-" Before I could finish he swept me up in his arms and ran to there spot where we first met.

The vast blue water made my heart stop, I was in love with the sea. I saw the little rock edge where I stood eight years ago just watching the waves crash against the rocks. "Why are we here?" Finnick set me down and stood there with no answer. I took a step forward feeling the cold rocks beneath my feet, the wind smells salty, but it was refreshing somehow. 

Tears began rolling down my cheeks as I remembered that I will always miss this area, my home. I strolled over to the place where I loved to watch the waves then big warm arms encircled me in an embrace. I closed my eyes for a few seconds wishing this moment to never end. I wanted this moment to freeze forever. "Hey fishy," I looked up to see a mischievous smile form, "how about we take a swim?"

My eyes widen as I realized what he meant! "No Finnick don't!" He leaped into the water with me in his arms still! 

I arose for air "Finnick are you crazy!" I squealed "It's freezing!" 

"Awww don't be such a codfish." He laughed

"Ha ha, very funny Finny!" I couldn't help but smile too. 

"Come on let's get out before you catch a cold [Y/N]." 

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"Here's a blanket [Y/N]." Finnick handed me a blanket to cover myself and warm up since I had to lay out my clothes to dry. He was only in his boxer briefs. That made things a little awkward. 

"[Y/N] I know you're staring." He smirked

"N-no I'm not Finny!" My teeth chattered as I froze.

"Come here I'll warm you up." I didn't know whether I wanted to or not but seeing his- um well you know kind of made it weird, but nonetheless, I scootched to where he was and he embraced me. I breathed out nice and calm as I began to feel warm again. 

"You like that [Y/N]?" He said with a smile.

"Ugh I- I do." I was stuttering! Why am I stuttering?!

Finnick slowly pushed me down on my back and gazed at me, but was he really looking at me. "Finnick?" I whispered. He crept down slowly and laid his head no my chest. "Finnick I need to tell you something." I didn't know how to begin. "I'm moving Finnick!" I exclaimed

He rose his head and gazed at me again. "Why?" 

Before I could answer Finnick crashed his lips roughly into mine. He kissed me with quick rough kisses that I couldn't breathe. I turned my face to take a quick breath of air, but then I felt him nibble at my neck.

"Finnick!" I gasped and I could feel a smile form on his face. 

"What you know you like it." His seductive tone made only things harder for me to snap out of it! My silence obviously was his sign to continue because I felt him get lower and lower until I finally grabbed his face and kissed him! Before I knew it we were making love.

My eyes closed then opened as I felt my heart flutter at that same moment it broke.


	4. Dead in the Water

I felt like I couldn't breathe ... my entire body froze and no words could come out...  
I tried to scream but no sound... Why?! 

"Morning beautiful." My eyes shot open as Finnick's half asleep voice awoke me. It was soothing. I smiled "Morning." Wait a second am I in Finnick's bed! I shot straight up and sat up before two big hands brought me down again. 

"Where do you think you're going little fish." He smirked 

"Finnick how did I-We-" He stopped me unexpectedly with another sweet kiss!

"Don't you remember sweetheart," He winked, "[Y/N] I need to tell you something."

"Wait Finnick don't you remember what we talked about last night?", He cocked his head to the side and a look of fear appeared on his face, but before I could open my mouth again....

"I love you [Y/N]!" The sudden burst of feelings made my heart spring! He loves me!

"Finnick I-I love you too." I couldn't believe it, was he really telling the truth! "Finnick do you really love me?"

"Of course little fish, why would I tell you something and not mean it?" 

I couldn't stare Finnick in the face. Why must this be so hard?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finnick led me downstairs into his big gorgeous dining room where they had prepared a big breakfast for us. "Sit here my sweet." he winked at me and smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back, in fact, all I could do was smile and all my worries had suddenly disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When your hands let go of me  
The ice is thinning out  
And my feet brace themselves

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Finnick I'm gonna go for a walk." 

"Do you want me to come with -" I stopped him, "No it's okay I won't be long." I tried to give him a smile, but tears threatened to come out as I quickly sauntered out the door.

I finally reached the small rock that stretches just right into the mid of the sea. The spot where we first met.

Tears stung at the corners of my eyes and I could feel as they streamed down my'[S/C] cheeks. I couldn't take it anymore!

SPLASH! 

I could not feel as the water hit my face. Nothing. I felt numb. Helpless. Dead.

I'm there in the water  
Still looking for ya  
I'm there in the water  
Can't you see, can't you see?

You've seen this all before  
Life left on the shore  
We're smiling all the same  
You sail away again

A sudden vision of Finnick's warm smile hit me like waves against rocks. No, why is life unfair?

I felt my eyes get heavy and begin to close and open then close again...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


I'm there in the water  
Still looking for ya  
I'm there in the water  
Can't you see, can't you see?

Oh yeah  
I'm dead in the water  
Still looking for ya  
I'm dead in the water  
Can't you see, can't you see?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*do not own the song dead in the water- ellie goulding*)


	5. Beating Hearts

Eyes make their peace in difficulties  
With wounded lips and salted cheeks  
And finally, we step to leave  
To the departure lounge of disbelief 

 

[Y/N] remained in the water her eyes closing and opening. Her body numb and cold. Finally, she gave out and just sunk more and more into the sea that once hugged her and warmed her but now will take her life and leave her body pale. 

How can this happen does he hate me? Why would President Snow move me from my District? 

"[Y/N]!" Finnick's voice tore open the sea as he crashed into it and rescued her.

"Come on [y/n] breathe! Breathe goddammit!" Finnick proceeded to do CPR on [y/n] until finally-

Cough ~ "Finnick?" She asked still waterlogged. 

"Oh my god [y/n]! Why would you do that!" Finnick's voice was shaky from anger and fear. My heart sank as the thought just barely crossed my mind- Finnick was the only person I wanted to be with and I was about to kill myself!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And I don't know where I'm going  
But I know it's gonna be a long time  
And I'll be leaving in the morning  
Come the white wine bitter sunlight

 

Finnick carried [y/n] all the way back to his home. "Finnick?" she said her voice in a tone almost like a question. Finnick had remained silent for that entire walk. What is he thinking? Is he angry with me? Does he hate me now? "Finnick say something!" and still no response. 

The silence felt like years had passed.

"Finnick you know I didn't mean to do that." Finnick shot me a look of shock

"THEN WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO!" His voice cracked at the end and a single tear fell from his eye.

"Finnick I didn't want to hurt you I was just-" [Y/N] stopped and realized that no matter what she said it wasn't going to convince him.

We finally reached his house and he set her down. "Look you have two choices [ y/n] you either stay with me or you live on your own because I will not be left heartbroken when you decide to throw yourself off a cliff."

The sudden truth of what he said hit her really hard, but it was true why would she do that to him. After all, he does care for her. "I wanna stay with you Finnick." She said in a low voice.

"Don't sound so afraid [y/n] I didn't say that stuff to hurt you, but you need to realize the consequences of your actions." His tone was husky from trying to hold back the tears, but I could tell he was trying to calm me.

[Y/N] nodded and held out her arms like a child wanting to be picked up again.

"Ok ok I'll pick you up, but that doesn't change the fact that I won't stop keeping an eye on you," he smirked

[Y/N] smiled and laid her head on his chest taking the fresh scent of his body.

Finnick entered the house with [y/n] in his arms and continued up the stairs. "Boy why do you weigh so much?" he teased. "Hey! I do not weigh a lot of fish boy!" she laughed. As they both ascended up the stairs he finally reached the bedroom where he let her safely on the bed. "Now I think you should be punished," he smirked with a seductive gleam in his eye, "Wha-what d-do you mean?" she stuttered through the sentence as he crawled closer to her. "Hm how about-" he pounced on [y/n] and smiled, "no more kisses," as he said as he began slowly kissing her neck teasing her knowing that this was her punishment.

[Y/N] was squirming trying to break free but his hold was too strong. Why? she thought. "No anything but that Finnick." she moaned as he went further down. "Finnick!" she gasped. 

"Keep saying my name like that." He smiled 

"Finnick!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wanna hear your beating heart tonight  
Before the bleeding sun comes alive  
I want to make the best of what is left, hold tight  
And hear my beating heart one last time  
Before daylight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*beating hearts- ellie goulding*)


	6. District 5

That night passed like a dream. [Y/N] awoke to a loud knocking on the door, but who could it be? "[Y/N]! I KNOW YOU ARE HERE YOUNG LADY!!!" It was her mother of course. Hysterical as always. Why would she be so angry with me being over here? "[Y/N] I WILL NOT SAY IT AGAIN YOUNG LADY NOW GET DOWN HERE!!!" By this time she had awakened Finnick too.

"What the hell is going on?", his voice was groggy with sleep, "Is that your mom [Y/N]?" I rolled my eyes, "Yes that's her Finnick and she's really ma-". Suddenly his long arm wrapped itself around my waist pulled me closer to him. "Just ignore her and she'll go away." and with that, he fell back to sleep. My eyes remained opened as I heard the loud knocks of my mother banging on the door. Then they just kinda faded away and my eyes began to drift back to sleep.

I felt time pass and I jolted up from sleep. "OH, MY GOODNESS FINNICK!" Finnick rolled over and fell out of bed as I yelled. "What! What happened!" He looked around the room as if it was an intruder that had frightened me. "I'm late!" I jump out of bed and grab my clothes. "I gotta go Finnick! I'm sorry!". And like that, I left without looking back. I felt...

My thoughts were broken as I entered my house (which was all packed up and ready for the movers). "Well, I didn't think you were ever going to wake up [Y/N]." My mother gave me a look of annoyance. "What were you thinking spending the night with a boy especially when you knew we were moving today!" She walked over to me and pulled me by the arm "YOU are going to march up to your room and get dressed, I have layed out an outfit for you to wear and look presentable President Snow will be there."

y

"And [Y/N] do not push my buttons anymore young lady!" As I marched up I heard my mother say "I'm glad we're leaving. That'll be last time she sees that boy." I felt hot tears begin to form.   
____________________________________________________________________________

I couldn't believe this was really happening. Why did this have to happen?! I don't want to leave! What of Finnick and I..... No, it can't happen. I can't do that to my family.

As I slipped on my dress and my tears just started gushing out. I couldn't stop them and I hated the childish noises I was making as well. I finally fell to the ground sobbing like an idiot until I heard something at my window.

"Finnick! What are you doing?" It was him. He climbed all the way to my window and I opened it. "[Y/N] why are you crying?" He wiped the tears and kissed my lips. "I don't want to leave you," I said beginning to feel the tears come out again. 

"Hey don't worry I will always be here for you. I love you and no one else matters but you." I couldn't help but cry more when he said that. All he could do was hold me until it was time to go.

Before I knew it I was on the silver train and waving goodbye to the only man I loved and was probably never going to see again. 

Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> "Do I really have the heart to kill Finnick?!"
> 
> (*the characters do not belong to me nor do the settings except for my original characters*)


End file.
